


Spaces

by scy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Barney wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two and their comfort with one another

Barney knew how to sleep alone. He was good at it, even after a woman came back to his apartment, she was a guest, someone who wouldn't stay long enough to punch the pillow into a shape she liked, and nobody that he had to worry would mess up his space. To ensure that this never happened, he usually liked to spend the night at her place. That way, he could get up the next morning and walk out the door without having to deal with the questions that meant she wanted to know if there was anything besides sex between them.

Robin's bed had been the first place that Barney hadn't wanted to leave as soon as he woke up, and now he thought that was because it was Robin in bed next to him.


End file.
